Song of Freedom
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Make a promise and keep it. TalaKai one-shot? Please review!


Title: Song of Freedom  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): TalaKai  
  
Warning(s): Yaoi, angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do, however, own this cute hello kitty toothbrush.  
  
Kai: That was random.  
  
Aku: hehe ^^;;;  
  
Tala: More TalaKai! Woooooooo!  
  
Aku: Yay! Hehe  
  
Kai: I get the feeling this is to make up for something.  
  
Aku: Hai!  
  
Tala: Then what?  
  
Aku: Se-cr-et~!!!!  
  
Kai and Tala: -.-;;;  
  
Aku: Here's my TalaKai one-shot! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
Make a Promise And Keep It  
  
~  
  
"Kai!! Kai, where are you?!" A worried eight-year old redhead called out for his best friend, his hands cupping around his mouth.  
  
"Tally?" A soft, sweet voice called out, a small head popping out from a bush. A smile filled his lips, as he waved at his best friend. "Hi Tally!!"  
  
The wolf sighed and ran over to the phoenix. "I told you not to call me that."  
  
"But I like it, Tally." Kai pouted.  
  
"Fine, fine." Tala gave in, and sat on the soft grass beside his best friend. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching those birds. They're so beautiful." Kai smiled brightly, as Tala's gaze followed to the red and blue wings flapping gracefully through the air. "I wish I was a bird."  
  
When the redhead looked over at his friend to ask why, he saw the sorrow- glazed scarlet eyes, as he felt a tug at his heart. "What's wrong?" He whispered, never seeing Kai like this. He placed his small pale hand over Kai's, hugging it reassuringly.  
  
A small smile placed on the pink lips, but the eyes remained unchanging. "I wish I could sing like them... and just fly away... to anywhere I want." Kai looked away, trying to hide the tears that began to form. He was about to wipe them away, but one hand was still under the wolf's, who forced Kai to look back at him, each tear pulling at his heart.  
  
He smiled without fear of becoming vulnerable or being caught. With Kai, he felt like those birds. "I'll set you free from your cage. And when I do, you can fly away. To anywhere you ever wanted. And sing for everyone to hear." And he promised himself he would because the Abbey was no place for his angel.  
  
"But... what about you?" Kai whispered, his head nuzzling into Tala's hand. "Will you fly with me?" His scarlet eyes pleaded, never wanting to part with the one person he had and ever needed. And somewhere behind those eyes, he feared to fly alone. He could be daring and bold and laugh at every obstacle thrown at him to stop him in his path, but you take away his wolf and he is nothing but a broken doll that lost all hopes and courage.  
  
"If I can, I will. But my wings are too broken for my to fly." It was true. His innocence was stripped and his determination was scorched to ashes into nothing but a pile of what comes of a broken soul. Everything was stolen from him, except his phoenix.  
  
"Then I'll hold you." Two small pale arms wrapped around the wolf, holding tightly and never wanting to let go. "And then we can fly together." It was a plan, supported by determination and friendship that was built before they even realized it.  
  
"But what if you get caught trying to carry me?" Crystal blue eyes clashed with scarlet in a lock of a bond that would never break and never fall to his icy hands and left for the fires of Hell to strip them and claim them.  
  
"Well, then I'd be caged again." Seeing the sad look in the redhead's eyes, Kai quickly tried to cheer him up because to fall with the wolf wasn't so bad. "And I'd try again."  
  
'You'd be punished if you were caught again."  
  
"Then let them punish me! I don't care. I want you to fly with me, Tally." Kai continued to hug his best friend, afraid that if he did, he'd lose him to the earth who'd be greedy enough to take his angel away.  
  
"Can you promise me something, Kai?" Tala looked away, his scarlet hair waving in the gentle wind that would be cold to the skin, but the phoenix, as one should, provided him with warmth, as his body rested over the wolf's.  
  
"Of course." And he would do anything, as long as the other wanted it.  
  
"Promise me... that if you manage to escape your cage and when you try to help me fly that no matter what, you'll fly away from here, with or without me." He knew it would hurt, but he'd be willing to do anything if his phoenix no longer was restrained to a cage, and locked away to hide his innocence and angelic face.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Promise me, Kai." And another clash of the eyes, ice meeting with fire, only to melt in one another.  
  
"I... promise." Kai whispered, and snuggled into the strong chest of his best friend, taking in the scent of him, burning every about the other into his mind to never be forgotten. "I promise, Tally."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And they rested in the silence, the warmth of each other creating the bliss, and the love they felt, yet never knew, keeping them together.  
  
"If I fly away from here, I'd visit the moon." Kai smiled, looking at the blue moon with its glorious power over the world when the sun is gone.  
  
"Why?" The wolf asked, curiosity perking his mind.  
  
"Because... it reminds me of you."  
  
"The moon reminds you of me?" Tala asked, one eyebrow quirking upward.  
  
"Hai. Your eyes glow with a blue that resembles the moon and with a look you can make the world go as you want like how the moon controls the tides. And you bring reassurance and light to a darkened world, especially mine."  
  
And it was serene once more. Both watching the birds sing and fly. Both wanting nothing, but each other. Because even if they never fly or never sing for the others of the world, it didn't matter. Their worlds were one another and they were each other's purposes to sing.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" The voice roared, hollow eyes glaring down at them with disgust, yet a tinge of lust that frightened both. Even if the beginning of the storm had arrived, the birds stayed, flying and singing their song of freedom. Two birds, one red and one blue, flew gently overhead, singing to one another, ignoring the rest.  
  
And his eyes looked at the two birds with hate, a large strong hand grasping onto the blue that cried to be freed from the demonic hands that held it. And the red bird cried out, wings flapping with panic and sorrow, as it tried to rescue its friend, or maybe even lover.  
  
And Kai cried, his tears shedding at a rate that showed he had held back all the pain. His scarlet eyes locked with the two distressed birds that tried to fly away with each other. And he saw the two birds call out to one another. And the red bird flapped its fiery wings with anguish, flying away to sing a song of loneliness.  
  
The blue bird was left with broken wings in a cage that the man had said, "You are nothing. If you try to escape me, you'll be like this bird."  
  
And a large hand came down, his target at the leader's grandson who cried for the bird. "Shut the hell up if you know what's good for you! Stop crying!!" And a kick. "You are useless. Pathetic boy, crying for a stupid bird." His hand curled into a fist, ready to lash out his disgust, only to meet the other boy.  
  
"Tala, get the hell away from here. This doesn't concern you!!" Boris hollered out, attempting to hit Kai again.  
  
"It does! Stop hitting Kai, you bastard!!!" Tala yelled, his own fists lashing out, but the pitiful attacks were futile, as his strength was no match for Boris's. And the man smacked Tala out of the way, the wolf elevating and smashing down to the ground meters away.  
  
Boris advanced on the crying phoenix, who could only see the blue bird in the cage, crying out to fly. His leg smashed against the boy's ribs and punches flew out leaving bruises. A knife slipped out from his pocket, creasing against the boys cheeks, as blood dripped out. He grinned in satisfaction and lifted the phoenix only to toss him away like a doll and his back rammed hard into the rough bark of a tree.  
  
He cried out, feeling everything go numb, yet he still cried for the blue bird. Crystal blue eyes looked over at his broken friend, as he stood ignoring his own pain. His wings were already torn, but the phoenix's would stay intact no matter what. And he lifted the crying boy in his arms, dragging both of them to their room, trying hard to ignore the sound of the caged bird's cries.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?"  
  
"Tala, I... I can't keep that promise. I won't leave you like that!!!" He cried out, more tears spilling from his young eyes that still held onto innocence.  
  
"Kai, you can't break a promise. You will fly away and never look back."  
  
"...Tala-"  
  
"Promise me, Kai!"  
  
And the tears came again, everything becoming too much. "I promise..." He whispered, as the two curled into one another, not having enough of the other's warmth. And the phoenix cried himself to sleep, dreaming of his wolf with the blue moon. And he was free, while the phoenix could fly and sing. The wolf would howl and the phoenix would sing, a song of freedom filling the night air. And the moon becoming a part of them.  
  
The next day, Kai was taken away from the Abbey without looking back. And he made a promise to himself.  
  
"Tala, you will fly with me."  
  
~  
  
The End?  
  
~  
  
Aku: I don't know whether or not I should continue on with this. 


End file.
